The Desert Doesn't Freeze
The Portal Oh it was wonderful. Anna and Kristoph had just been married out on the castle grounds in a beautiful garden She was so excited to finally have someone to settle down with, and even more excited to have her sister back. After Anna's wedding, Elsa had agreed to take her and Kristoph to a nearby pond to go skating. When they arrived at the pond, Elsa hopped out of the carriage and slowly strolled over to the pond, a grin on her face. With Anna and Kristoph watchin, she expelled a ball of light from her hands that instantly froze the pond. They all quickly laced up their skates and carefully walked towards the pond. Anna was the first to reach the frozen body of water. Without thinking, she slid right onto it. Immediately, it cracked. "Elsa!" she screamed. "Help me!" Before she could reply the ice gave way, revealing a spinning blue mist that evaporated her sister. Elsa cried out in horror, "Anna! No!" But it was too late. With no other option, she turned to Kristoph. "You stay here. I'm going to save my sister." With that, Elsa dove into the fog and disappeared. Anna awoke in a cool, dark room. Examining herself, she noticed her winter coat was gone and all that remained was her lingerie. As her eyes adjusted, she realized that there were many others in the room, including a massive slug like creature, who was asleep behind her. She silently sat up and examined the room, trying to determine where she was. Trying to cover herself as best she could, Anna crept towards the staircase on the opposite side of the room. Before she reached it, a figure in a green suit stepped out of the darkness and confronted her. Anna screamed. "Where do you think your going?" he said menacingly. Suddenly, the room lit up and Anna heard a deep laugh behind her. She turned to see a large slug like being. The creature spoke "My little girl why are you frightened? Why did you try to leave me? I saved you from the scorching sun and the sand people." Anna realized where she was. In the castle library, Anna had been reviewing the research of the kingdoms astronomers to pass the time. One of the books she had read was titled "Planets of the Outer Rim". It had spoke of a hot, dry planet called Tatoinee. Among its inhabitants were creatures called "Sand People". Anna thought she recognized the massive slug. "Are... are you a hutt?" Anna asked nervously. "I am the most powerful hutt there is. I am Jabba the Hutt. But to you I am your master and you will only speak of me in that way. You are my slave." Anna trembled. She was far from home and had been captured by a hutt. From what she had read, hutts were ruthless beings with no mercy for anyone or anything. They kept slaves, sometimes hundreds of them, to serve them. Anna had heard of the fate of a slave and she couldn't bear to think it would be hers. "Guards! Take her to the chambers. She needs to be punished. I want her back by tomorrow night!" demanded Jabba. With that, two guards walked up behind her and grabbed her arms. She tried to struggle, but was overpowered by their brute strength. Anna's Punishment The guards escorted Anna up the spiral stairs and then down a dark hallway. Anna couldn't see, but the guards knew where they were going. They stopped in front of a metal door. A guard punched some numbers into the panel on the door and it slid open, closing behind them. The only furniture in the room was a table in the middle that had steel rings on it. The guards spin Anna around and pushed her backwards down onto the table. She looked around frantically, unsure of what was happening. Her arms and lega were spread and locked into the table. A guard reached and grabbed her bra, ripping it off and exposing her breasts. Another guard grabbed her remaining lingerie and tore it from her. Anna was completely naked. The guards grabbed numerous wires and metal rods from boxes in the corner of the room. One of them took a small metal probe and shoved it intonher vagina, causing Anna to cry out from the sudden pain. Two more wires were attached to either breast. One of the guards grabbed a metal pole with two small rods on the end. He pushed a button and tested it a few times, shocking the air. He approached the defenseless Anna and extended the metal prod. Anna pleaded "No, please! Don't..." She was cut off mid sentence by her own screams. The guard slowly dragged the prod across her naked chest as Anna screamed and thrashed on the table. He pulled it away from her. Anna stopped screaming. Two guards approached her on either side and grabbed her waist, raising it off the table. The guard with the prod then reached under her and slowly pushed it into her rear. Anna moaned "No, don't do this. Please have mercy. Ohhhh." The guard hit the switch on the prod and Annas screams pierced the air once again. She screamed until the guard removed it. He replaced it with a smaller prod, similar to the one in her vagina. The other two guards began to leave the room. After the third finished replacing the prod with a new probe, he began to leave as well. "Wait, what about me? Hey! Let me up! Hey!" Anna shouted at the guard as he left. As the guard was about to leave, he hit a button on the wall, causing the entire system attached to Anna to spring back to life. Screams broke the temporary silence. Anna thrashed and kicked on the table. Screaming and crying, she cried out "Help me! Someone please help me!" Unable to bear the pain any longer, Anna blacked out and collapsed onto the table. Preparations When Anna awoke, she was no longer in the room where she had been tortured. Instead she had been moved to a much nicer and more comfortable room furnished with a queen sized bed, a luscious carpet floor, and red drapes surrounding her bed. Anna was no longer naked, but was instead wearing a skimpy slave outfit that left little of her body unexposed. Training A woman walked into the room and said what is your name? My name is Anna, what's yours? None of your business! Now follow me! So Anna followed the woman into a room with almost nothing in it. It was a round room with a table with two chairs at the far end and on the left and right is small end tables with bright lamps that lit up the whole room. Come sit down. Anna went and sat down at the table. You are here for your training. Training for what? Training so you can do well as Jabba's sex slave. I'm not going to be a sex slave! The woman smacked Anna right across the face and yelled you will obey Jabba and you will be a sex slave! We will start with your dancing. "Now get up and start dancing!" the woman yelled. So Anna started dancing what she would usually dance at a ball back in Arendale. "Stop!" The woman yelled again. "you need to learn the dance that Jabba likes." Said the woman. 30 minutes later she was dancing just how Jabba liked. "Now you will need to learn one more dance. "Said the woman. Then the woman said. "Now do the fist part of the dance you just learned." So after Anna did that the woman demanded her. "Take your bra off." "No! What kind of dance is this?" Replied Anna. The Woman yelled back. "It is a strip dance and yes you will take your bra off!" Anna ran for the door but found it locked. The woman pushed a button on a remote that was on the table and a arch that was about 8 feet tall and 4 feet wide rose up from the middle of the room. The arch had 4 chains which looked like they went on a persons' hands and feet. "The woman then said. "You will obey me and Jabba and if you don't you will be punished." With that the woman walked up next to her and grabbed her. The woman was much stronger than Anna had thought and Anna found herself with all four chains on. Then the woman took Anna's bra off. "Hey!" yelled Anna. The woman ignored her and ripped off Anna's underwear. The woman then made a fist and shoved it up Anna's pussy. Anna screamed in pain. The women kept fist fucking her. Anna started to let out moans and after 5 minutes Anna's cum was dripping down the woman's arm. The woman then set Anna free from the chains set her down in one of the chairs and pushed the button on the remote again. After the arch went down the woman finished teaching Anna the strip dance and Anna didn't even hesitate. Anna has then learned the slave embrace and many other things. After she was trained she was taken to Jabba. Jabba was pleased with her and ordered an outfit for her after she danced. In 10 minutes she was given an outfit. (which is the same one in the picture "Anna in the harem") Anna hated that this outfit had no bra and was showing her privet parts but she put it on. Elsa to the rescue While Anna was at Jabba's palace the portal put Elsa in a hot desert. Of coarse Elsa had no problem with the heat. She just used her magic to make it snow on her. She decided to head north and hope to find something that would help her find her sister. Before she knew it a sand person had snuck behind her and knocked her out before Elsa could use her magic. She later woke up and found herself in a little dome house. She walked out and found two sand people with blaster rifles. She quickly blasted both with her icy magic. By then more sand people came and saw her using her magic to kill them. They quickly fled away into the desert. So Elsa kept heading north with a cloud of snow above her. Then she came upon a castle. It was made of stone and looked very menacing. She came around to a big meddle entrance. She knocked on the entrance hoping to get information on her sister or buy some transportation with the gold she had with her. The entrance started to rise up. Then she saw about 25 Gamorean guards. Two of them grabbed her. But she froze them and summoned a huge snow giant. The snow giant swung one of his huge hands and hit 10 Gamorean guards and sent them flying into the stone wall. The rest of the Gamorean guards ran away. "Is everyone a coward in this world! Elsa yelled out. But then 5 bounty hunters ran out and used flame throwers and melted the snow giant. Elsa got ready to use her magic on them too but one of them with chipped green armor and helmet said. "Stop, my name is Boba Fett. Head security here and I am sorry for the poor welcome. But come with us to our master and you can state your bisness." Elsa replied. "Ok, but how about a bit more welcome this time." Boba Fett led Elsa into Jabba's throne room. Elsa sees Anna on Jabba's throne in a slave costume and says. "Why is my sister in a skimpy outfit next to you acting as if she were a slave?" Jabba replied. Because she is my slave and you are now too. Elsa then used her magic to make a spear made of ice and she then through it at Jabba. The spear flew through the air and stopedd an inch from Jabba's head then fell to the floor. She looked in awe as she did it again. Your powers are no match for mine you little girl! Jabba boomed. Jabba's guards grabbed Elsa and Elsa froze them. Then Jabbaba unfroze them. Elsa then Froze Jabba but Jabba unfroze himself. Jabba just laughed as his guards grabbed Elsa and pulled her to Jabba. Jabba's guards striped her down to her bra and underwear and sent both Elsa and Anna to the Harem. Sisters Reunite Anna led Elsa to a room with rows and rows of slave outfits. "I will choose an outfit for you Elsa" said Anna. With that Anna disappeared into the rows of slave outfits. "How is it here Anna?" asked Elsa. "It is much different than back home. I have to do whatever Jabba says or I will be punished." answered Anna. "So how are we going to get out of this mess?" Asked Elsa. "Well it looks like your powers won't be of much use and Jabba's security is the toughest I have ever seen." Replied Anna. Anna then came out with a slave outfit. "I am sorry but you are going to have to wear this thing and it would be better just to do whatever Jabba says." Said Anna. "Ok." Replied Elsa. After Anna got the slave outfit on Elsa Anna took Elsa on a tour of the harem. They ended up swiming in a pool while the other slaves practiced they're dancing. "What is that they are dancing?" Asked Elsa. "It is Jabba's favorite dance." Replied Anna. After they were done swimming Anna led Elsa to a bedroom were they would be staying the night in then go back to Jabba. It was a room with 2 beds and a nightstand on the left wall. There was a table and two chairs on the right wall. Straight back they're was a door that led to a bathroom. They walked in and then they saw a meal ready for them on the table. They ate and they lifted a lid to the dessert and they're was chocolate cake. "It's like whoever made this meal knew exactly what we like to eat." Said Elsa. "Well they did. I was here long enough for Jabbe to figure out what I like and I told Jabba what you like." Replied Anna. "Oh." Said Elsa. After they had finished eating they took a shower and went to bed. Anna then woke up looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 AM. Anna then took her pillow and through it at Elsa. "Get up sleepyhead time ro get up!" Yelled Anna. "9:00 AM, I overslept!" Exclamed Elsa. It's ok Jabba does not get up until 10:00 AM so we have time." Said Anna. Anna and Elsa then straightened up they're hair and got ready to go to Jabba. At 9:50 they started to walk to Jabba's throne room. "Do you ever worry about all those people and us in our slave outfits Anna? Asked Elsa. "No, If anyone harms us they will be punished by Jabba." Replied Anna. "That is a relief." Said Elsa. They walked into Jabba's throne room right after 10:00 AM. Only One "I see you have returned. Come and lie down by me." Said Jabba. "Yes master." Replied Anna. So Anna and Elsa leaped onto Jabba's throne and lie there all day while Jabba made transactions, listened to music and ate. Ar the end of the day Jabba said. "I don't what both of you. I want one sex slave." Elsa then asked. "What do you mean master?" Jabba replied with. "Tonight you will have a competition and the loser is executed. "Executed!" Anna and Elsa yelled. "Yes, both of you will try and please me better than the other and I make no commands." Elsa avoided eye contact with her sister, knowing that her victory would mean Anna's death. That night, Anna was taken from her cell and escorted to Jabbas private chambers. Upon sighting Jabba, her heart took off She knew that if she wanted to survive, she must give herself to him. But she also realized that her success would be short lived, for it would be followed by Elsa's execution. Anna removed her bra before approaching Jabba She reached down and grabbed his long tail and licked it When she awoke, she was no longer with Jabba, but instead in a cell down in Jabbas dungeon. "Oh no!" she thought "I lost! I didntt know that Elsa already had her time with Jabba!" Anna stood up and pressed her face against the cell bars She spotted a small note on the floor Grabbing it, she began to read. Deliver to Cell 6 Jabba was most pleased with your performance this last night He wishes to inform you that Elsa will be given her chance tonight You have been separated from your sister to avoid any... foul play on either of your parts She is located in a separate cell down the hall. Best wishes, C3P0 Relieved, Anna sat down and waited. That night, Elsa entered Jabbas chambers. Jabba spoke "Come here girl so I may enjoy you." Elsa looked at her feet, trying do decide between her life or the life of her sister. Before she could choose, a guard shoved her forward and into Jabbas greasy body. He wrapped his tail around her and began to stroke her smooth skin. The Execution When Anna awoke, she was no longer in her cell, but she was instead lying on Jabbas throne. She looked up and to her horror, saw Elsa being led into the room naked with her hands restrained behind her back. "Ah, you are awake my princess. you may now witness your inferior sister be disposed of." "Please, dontt do this! Let her go back where she came from!" Jabba chuckled. "That was not the deal! She failed to sufficentlyy please me as you did!" Elsa was forced to her knees. Her hands rested against her naked back. A guard walked five paces behind her and stood at attention. Elsa looked up at Anna, despare on her face. "Ready." Jabba firmly stated The guard raised his blaster. "Aim " Elsa sobbed. Anna didntt want to watch, but found herself unable to look away. "Fire!" The guard squeezed the trigger and three rounds fired from the blaster and slammed into Elsass back. She screamed and fell forward, thrashing around. The guard stepped forward and fired again. Three more rounds slammed into her back, making a heavy thump as they hit Elsa continued to thrash The guard stepped forward once again and got down on both knees, straddling Elsa. He extended his weapon and pressed it against the back of her neck "Prepare to die."He mumbled Elsa shrieked and kept struggling. He smirked as the final round exited the blaster and hit Elsa. Elsa let out a final shriek and fell limp. Anna's Submission After Elsa's execution, Jabba returned to his chambers, Anna at his side. "Now, you must prove to me that your worth keeping alive." He demanded. Anna didn't move. "You will submit to me, my dear. Everyone does in the end." "Not me." Anna replied curtly. "Well, I assume you remember your first night here." Anna's eyes widened with horror. Jabba was threatening to torture her once again, as he had done upon her arrival. It had been unbearable. "Take off your bra." Jabba commanded. Anna complied, carefully removing the straps from her shoulders. Jabbas tail began to slither up to her near naked legs. It reached her stomach before sliding into Anna's skimpy underwear. Using his tail, he pulled the lingerie down to her ankles, exposing her vagina. He shoved his long, thick tail into her. Anna released a high pitched moan. After many weeks of unwilling sex and physical abuse, Anna began to give in to Jabba. Whenever she wasn't with him, he was on her mind. Anna couldn't think of anything else. Slowly but surely, she was beginning to submit to Jabba. An Honest Slave "I have a confession master." Anna softly spoke. "What must you confess?" Jabba replied, concern in his voice. "These last few nights I have not fully enjoyed your pleasure." "Do not worry, my princess, for I have enjoyed them enough for the both of us." "No master, I must be punished. Please, torture me for your enjoyment." "You wish to be tortured?" "Yes, master. Please, cause me great pain as punishment for my failure." "Very well. Guards! Take her to the dungeon! I want her back here tonight to be tortured!" Consequences A few hours later, Anna entered Jabbas chambers. She was nude, other than the cuffs restraining her hands. "What is my punishment, master?" Jabba flailed his arms to gesture towards a guard in the corner holding a whip. He stepped forward. Another guard raised Anna's hands above her head and attached them to chains dangling from the ceiling. "Begin." commanded Jabba. The guard flicked a switch on the handle of the whip and the end buzzed to life. It was an electro whip. He reached back and struck Anna's naked back. She let out a piercing scream. He slashed her again, the whip streaking across her back and her round butt. He hit her several more times, each of Anna's screams louder than the last. He adjusted the voltage and lashed her again. Anna cried out. "More! Master I deserve more!" cried Anna. "No. That is all for now. Do not fail me again." Jabba stated. "Take her back to the harem." The Last Straw Many weeks went by without incident. However, Jabba could sense that Anna was growing independent and losing her loyalty towards him. Secretly, Jabba began to look for another Slave. That night, when Anna had finished her routine with him, he said "Anna, I feel as if you dislike our time together." Anna replied "No master, I love you. I want nothing more than to make you happy." "Then die." said Jabba. "I know you are lying to me. You will be executed. Tomorrow, you will join your sister." "What?! No! Please! Jabba, I... Please!" "Silence!" Jabba bellowed. "You will die tomorrow. That is final. Guards! Take her to the dungeon!" Anna's Final Punishment When Anna was dragged into Jabba's throne room, a crowd was waiting. Jabba's execution were always excellent entertainment. Anna's hands were chained to the ceiling, as they had been for her whipping. She pleaded "Please, Jabba, give me another chance. I will never betray you again!" "You wont have the chance to betray me again." Jabba replied. "In only a few minutes you will have been executed and your body will be displayed in this very room, as a reminder of what betrayal will bring!" The guards retrieved a small metal probe and forced it into Anna's rear. They found another and inserted it into her vagina. Finally, they strapped a collar around her neck and attached the chain to the ceiling. "Prepare to die an excruciating death Anna. I hope it is slow and painful." The room cheered. "3" "2" "1" Nothing happened for a few seconds. Anna was petrified Without warning, the two probes inside her sprang to life and began to shock her Anna screamed louder than ever before. They began to move deeper inside of her Annass shriekdd became more and more terrifying Suddenly, Anna's hands fell from the ceiling, leaving her dangling by the neck. Her hands reached for her throat as she struggled to breath. She let out a final breath and fell limp. The executioner hit a button and she fell to the floor. He checked her pulse. Finding a faint pulse, he reached for an object on his belt that resembled a lightsaberr Pushing a button, a small blade appeared. He gently inserted it into her smooth, round butt and hit another button, causing the blade to slowly extend. Instantly, Anna began screaming once again The blade continued further and further. Anna screamed "Shoot me! Please! Just shoot me! Pleaseeee! Just kill me! I want to die!" With a smirk, the guard drew his blaster and stepped back. Anna thrashed around on the floor. He raised his wespon and fired three rounds. They slammed into her back, causing high pitched screams. After three more rounds, Anna stopped moving. This was her final punishment. Category:Frozen Category:StarWars Category:Fanfiction Category:Electrocution Category:FiringSquad Category:Hanging